I want to See the Human World
by thunder sister
Summary: The title sorta gives it away. So you don't really need to know the summary. All you need to know is that it's SouKao
1. Escape

Disclaimer: You seriously should know by now what this is supposed to be... If you don't... sigh I somewhat feel sorry for you.  
  
Author's Note: Well, I was typing this while listening blankly to the ending of Witch Hunter Robin and I thought, since I haven't made a fanfic in the longest time that I would. So here it is. Tada!! ;;  
  
I Want to See the Human World  
  
Summary: Ack! . I think the title gave away just about everything. But you probably won't find out what's going on until the later chapters. Oh yeah, I sort of got the idea for this fic from RoyalJester's fanfic; I'll Get You Back! So I'm really sorry dearest Royal Jester if it seems I'm taking your fanfic, but I'm not. This is also dedicated to all my fans of my other fic What the Hell is Going On! Especially Female Hitokiri Battousai, whom I absolutely adore. So yeah... I'm not going to babble anymore so let's go on with this fanfic...  
  
Aki: What about the summary of this story?  
  
Haru: Oh yeah... Sort of forgotten about that. Whoops, sorry. ;; Well, all you really need to know is that this is a Soujiro/Kaoru fic and not a Battousai/Kaoru. So sorry Battousai fans.  
  
Aki: You're delaying again.  
  
Haru: Oh yeah! Sorry! Sorry! ;  
  
Chapter 1: A Flower Born From Within the Darkness.  
  
Kaoru was in the Dark Forest, the forest that marks the boundary between the human world and the vampire world. She wore a short kimono. (It's sort of like Misao's except it's silk and it's really pretty.) Kaoru also wore a traveler's cloak around it so her kimono wouldn't attract too much attention. She was carrying a small bag to carry some food and maybe even a small animal. Kaoru walked out of the Dark Forest and squinted as the sun's light reached her eyes.  
  
"Man, what a walk. Being human is murder on your feet. Oh well. I've reached the human world so I better blend in a little bit more." A small, snow white fox climbed out of Kaoru's bag and purred a little as it climbed up to her right shoulder. "It's ok, Shiroi. I'll make sure the humans don't take you away. Besides, they can't anyway. You'll bite their heads off before they could even look at you. Isn't that right?" Shiroi nuzzled against her neck. Kaoru smiled. "Just don't get carried away like last time or we'll get in big trouble with Battousai." By the mention of the name, Shiroi hid inside Kaoru's bag. She laughed hysterically.  
  
The royal library looked as if five hurricanes just passed by. Books were toppled in small piles all over the room. Some were even hanging from the chandelier. The tables and chairs were upside down and scattered all over the place. One chair looked as if it had gone through a giant paper shredder. To put it bluntly, it was a mess.  
  
A certain redhead was the cause of this messy problem. (Obviously.) A few guards came in and saluted him.  
  
"Sir," one of them said," We still haven't found the princess. We searched all of the villages and no trace of her was there."  
  
"Have you searched the Dark Forest?" a cold voice responded. If voices had any effects on anything, the guards would be ice statues right about now.  
  
"N-No, n-not yet, sir."  
  
"Then why haven't you looked yet?!" The redhead threw a chair at the guard's head. It was really surprising since the guard could've died from that, but he didn't. He just lost a hell of a lot of brain cells and ended up in a deep sleep for a few weeks. The other guards just stuttered a," Of course, sir. Right away." And took off, leaving the unfortunate unconscious one behind.  
  
"Dammit!" Battousai shouted as he punched an arm's length hole in the wall. (Oh come on, people. You should know who the 'redhead' is by now.) "I've had enough! When the princess gets back, she is going to have a hell of a spanking!" (Does this look familiar? It's a quote from the manga; Vampire Game.)  
  
Kaoru practically skipped down the trail to a nearby village as Shiroi was trying hard to breathe from inside her bag. Kaoru reached the village. 'Hmm,' she thought to herself,' as long as I am here then I might as well go shopping, right? Besides, humans have really nice jewelry. Unlike, human jewelry, vampire jewelry are usually adorned with fangs which are murder on your skin, especially necklaces. It's just uncomfortable to wear a necklace that feels like it's going to suck out your blood any minute. 'In my opinion, it's rather disturbing.'  
  
Kaoru stopped by a flower shop and saw that the shopkeeper was having a few problems with a customer.  
  
"You call this fresh and beautiful flowers? You're going to make me disgrace my wife!" The man exclaimed as he held up a bouquet of wilting purple daisies. (You know, it's the kind with purple petals and a black center. I love those. )  
  
"I-I'm very sorry, sir," the poor shopkeeper stammered," But the stock has gone down ever since the winter drought, um, sir." All of the customers were now watching.  
  
"Then I won't buy it!" The enraged man threw the bouquet on the floor, scattering them, much to Kaoru's displeasure. The man angrily stepped on them and hastily stomped away.  
  
The shopkeeper fell to the floor and sobbed. Kaoru felt sorry for her and the flowers. She knelt beside the weeping lady and gathered the abused flowers in her right hand. "It's all right," she whispered gently," They're not really ugly or dead. They just lack a little care, that's all.'  
  
The shopkeeper looked at her with a puzzling look. Knowing she was confused at what she was trying to say, Kaoru replied," If you let me have them, I will show you how to make something grow." The shopkeeper nodded. Now all of the costumers were curious as to what she was going to do with the wilted flowers.  
  
The customers whispered among themselves," Why would she want dead, wilted flowers?" "Does that girl think she'd a magician? She can never revive those flowers." "Stupid girl. She should mind her own business."  
  
"Watch," Kaoru ordered the shopkeeper. Everybody kept their eyes glued on Kaoru and the flowers. Kaoru grabbed a pinch of soil from a random flowerpot, sprinkled it over the flowers, and crushed them in her hand. Everybody watched her oddly. Kaoru smirked and, as she opened her hand, the crumpled flowers started to grow. It grew roots and entwined its roots around her hand. Its petals grew brighter and it looked as fresh as it could have looked before the shopkeeper pulled it from the earth. Everybody gasped and was astonished by this event.  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter is sooo short. I just wanted to get this over with before I forget, you know? Well, you know the drill. If you want me to update, just review. And if you want my response to your review, just specifically state it in your review. Don't worry, Soujiro will appear in the next chapter... Hopefully. 


	2. Meet Sano

Disclaimer: I don't own, so you don't sue. Do we understand each other?  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, yeah. I know that my last chapter was way too short so I'm going to make this one a little longer. Sigh. I better get to work then. I'm so lazy...  
  
I Want to See the Human World  
  
Chapter 2: A Female Teacher! What?!  
  
The shopkeeper looked at her with wide-eyes. "How did you that?!"  
  
Kaoru merely put her index finger to her lips. "Shh," she whispered," It's a secret." She handed the flowers to the shopkeeper. "For you, because it wasn't your fault that the flowers lacked a little attention."  
  
"Oh, u-um, thank you, um, miss?" the shopkeeper replied as she shakily grabbed the once-dead flowers," May I ask you what your name is? I'm Misao."  
  
Kaoru smiled. "My name's Kaoru." Shiroi pounced out of Kaoru's bag and leaped onto her head. The snow-white fox hissed at the stunned shopkeeper. Kaoru shook her head in disappointment. "Sorry, Misao. Shiroi doesn't like humans- er, I mean, humans that aren't me." 'Phew, I nearly let it slip just then.'  
  
Thankfully, Misao didn't suspect a thing and just smiled at the nervous Kaoru. "It's ok, Miss Kaoru. I'm used to it. If you must go, then go. I'll look forward to your return."  
  
"Er, thanks?" Kaoru said as she began walking away from a newfound friend. "I hope to see you later." She put on her hood when the sun rose higher in the sky.  
  
Kaoru continued on until she reached a high gate surrounded by at least 50 guards. 'Hn, must be something important in there. Oh well, I'll just have to sneak in. I just hope that they have a few food shops in there. I'm starved.' She looked up at the sun, this time without squinting. "Jeez, it's already 1 o'clock. I'm hungry," she said out loud.  
  
One of the 'nice' guards just happened to hear her and went up to her. The others remained somber and tried to ignore the guard that was shirking his duties. "Hey, what's a little missy like you doing in a little place this? (Gee, guess who that is...) I'm Sanosuke, but you could just call me Sano."  
  
Kaoru looked up at the tall, rooster-head guard. She asked curiously," Rooster head?"  
  
Sano was stepped back, blushing. "H-Hey! No one calls me by that name!"  
  
"Of course," Kaoru said, removing her hood," Well, 'cept me 'cause I'm special. Right, Sano-kun?" She eyed him in a joking kind of way.  
  
"No way!" Sano shouted.  
  
"Hey! Is there a problem, Sagara? Can't you handle a woman by yourself? Pathetic," the other guys said to him from afar.  
  
Kaoru put a finger to her lips, signaling Sano to keep it down. "Sano-kun!" she hissed," You're going to get me in trouble!"  
  
Sano lowered his volume. "Oh, yeah, sorry. But what are you doing here? Did Battousai let you come? How'd you get him to let you in the human world?"  
  
Kaoru had a sweatdrop above her head. "Well, that's the problem! He didn't."  
  
Sano shook his head at the sneaky Kaoru. "Seriously, jou-chan. You have to stop doing that. You'll have Battousai die from a heart attack if you keep this up. He's your bodyguard, well in my words, your nanny, so you have to at least tell him when you're leaving." (Ha! Battousai a nanny! Imagine that! Ha! ; P)  
  
Kaoru sighed. "You of all people should know that he hates it when vampires interact with humans, especially when I'm the one playing the role of the vampire. Besides, the vampire world is so boring. I mean, it's annoying enough there's barely any daylight in the kingdom, and, if there is, everybody starts panicking. They keep running back and forth, back and forth. Seriously, vampires can be such wusses sometimes. They act all big and tough, but in truth they get scared of even the smallest peek of light."  
  
"It's pathetic I tell you. But humans, nope, not them. They're not afraid of some sunlight. In fact, they enjoy it. That's why I prefer to be in the human world rather than the vampire world. It's sunnier and full of joy. Plus, the humans here are kind of nice, unlike the creepy vamps at home. They either hit on you or try to get you in their bed, thinking that you're rich and love to give away expensive presents. The people in the kingdom need to change their ways. Otherwise, I'll die single and non-married. And you know how everybody would hate that. Besides, I have no need to get married. My dearest little sister, Haru, already got married and she's now named Queen of the Vampire World. She doesn't need assistance in ruling. She can handle herself just fine."  
  
Sano looked shocked. "Lady Haru already got married? She's only at the tender age of 211. She should wait at least a few more hundred years to get married! So young!"  
  
"Tell her that, will you?! I don't want to hear your complaints!" Kaoru snapped at him, obviously angered," And you! What right do you have to choose when she gets to marry? You have no right!"  
  
Sano rubbed the back of his hand. "Oh, huh? Yeah, yeah, sorry, all right? It's just that I've been in the human world for so long that I kind of lost all hope of communication between me and the vampire news. That's all. Don't be so fussy. Oh, hey, by the way, why are you here anyway?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure about that myself," Kaoru replied honestly," I just feel pulled towards this place. Someone's calling out to me. Asking me to come to them and tell them it's all right. I don't know. It's just a feeling. Maybe I'm hungry. God, come to think of it, I haven't drunk virgin human blood in 2 years. Man, could I get thirsty or what?"  
  
Sano turned around and beckoned Kaoru to follow him. "Fine, fine. Just don't tell Battousai I let you in, or else I'll get the beating of my life," he ranted," But hey, jou-chan. You have to be careful when you go to the human world, especially in this area." He stopped walking.  
  
Kaoru wasn't paying any attention and therefore bumped into Sano. "Huh? Oh, were you saying something, rooster head?" Kaoru joked.  
  
Sano's patience was wearing thin. "This is way serious, jou-chan! I'm telling you this has got to be the worst part of the human world. Well, for me 'no', but for you 'yes'. The rules of the humans here are definitely not like in the vamp world. Women are considered like crap not unless you're utterly rich, beautiful, and disgustingly respectful to men."  
  
This time, Kaoru was lost. "What're you talking about, Sano-kun? I'm not crap. No woman is."  
  
"That's my point, jou-chan! Men look down upon women. Women have no rights such as speaking even when not spoken to, voting, or even dining in the same room as the men. To me it's disgusting. But hey, what can I tell you? These people pay me damn high salaries just I'm a guy, so you could just imagine all the bonuses I get for just ratting on one woman. It's just not right I tell you...not right. That's why you have to be careful. If you go even near a man they just might arrest you. And I can't do anything because I'll lose my $10,000 holiday bonus."  
  
"Sano..." Kaoru glared at him.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll do the best I can to get you out of situations, k? But if you get thrown into jail even once then I'll have to return you to my old buddy, Battousai. Got it, jou-chan?" Sano stared intently in Kaoru's eyes, checking if she would lie her way out of this one. Fortunately, she didn't.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Just get me into the damn kingdom. This conversation is beginning to irritate me," she answered haughtily.  
  
Sano said sarcastically," Of course. Right away, your highness."  
  
Kaoru shot him another glare. "Don't mock me, your rooster headness."  
  
"Man, you're English seriously sucks, you know that?" Sano laughed. Kaoru bonked him upside the head. Thankfully, the guards didn't see Kaoru do that so they didn't arrest her.  
  
"Hey, if I said it then it must be an actual word. Besides, I'm special." She smirked lightly.  
  
"Yeah! Special in the head!" Sano stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Don't make me cut that tongue out, you stupid rooster!" And so this chapter ends.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, yeah. So this chapter was a bit longer than the last one, but I'm trying hard! I'm trying my best to update everyday, but I'm failing...utterly! Well, I hope to get more reviews. (My fic doesn't seem to be very popular.) And thanks to Female Hitokiri Battousai and Sakura Butterfly for being the first people to review! Thanks! I love you guys! Until the next update... see ya! 


	3. weird hooded stalker guy and that drunk ...

Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat myself?  
  
Lawyer: Yes.  
  
Thunder sister: (sigh of defeat) I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. If I did Kaoru would be paired up with Soujiro and Kenshin could sit on his sorry ass for all I care.  
  
Kenshin: (starts to anime cry) You're so mean, thunder sister! Why don't you care if I sit on my sorry ass?  
  
Thunder sister: Well... One reason: You're a bastard. Second reason: You made Kaoru cry. Third reason: You're still a bastard.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, ok. I know... It takes me so long to update... and for what? A short chapter? I'm so sorry... I've delayed you from this update long enough! Now on with the fic!  
  
I Want to See the Human World  
  
Chapter 3: No Women Allowed  
  
Sano led Kaoru inside the luxurious kingdom.  
  
"Wow!" Kaoru exclaimed as she skipped around the entrance of place like a little girl on her first airplane ride," This is great! Everything here's so bright and pretty! Not like back home in the vampire world. Everything there's so dark and gloomy."  
  
Sano couldn't help but chuckle at the childish women that have come to be a little sister to him. "Well, of course, your highness. It suits you. You're always so bright, happy, and energetic. It's not a surprise that you hate the vampire world that you were supposedly planned to rule."  
  
Kaoru's eyes turned sad. "I never said anything about hating the vampire world. All I said was that it's not my type of place, ok? I never said anything like that. I would never hate the vampire world, ever... especially after that..."  
  
(Ok, so whenever you read in a fanfic that Kaoru looks sad, don't you imagine her eyes look so pretty like when Cheza's eyes were half open. You know? Reader's like, 'huh?' Ok, ok, just imagine Kaoru got transferred in the anime Wolf's Rain and her eyes are all pretty like that. Now do you get me? Reader shakes head. Sigh. This is no use.)  
  
Sano noticed Kaoru's sad expression. "Oh hey! Don't take it like that, jou- chan. It's ok if you do hate the vampire world. It won't hurt anyone."  
  
"Yes it will... Just like him... Just like that last time..."  
  
Flashback  
  
A redhead stood at the edge of the highest balcony of the vampire world. He looked as if he was about to jump.  
  
A younger-looking Kaoru was there, watching helplessly as her previous bodyguard just stood there, emotionlessly. "No! Kenshin! Don't do it!" she screamed.  
  
Kenshin emptily turned around and faced her. "Kaoru," he said, his breath so icy you could see mist coming from his mouth," You said that you hated the vampire world. So you must also hate the vampires themselves. Am I correct?"  
  
Kaoru couldn't speak.  
  
"Here, take Shiroi. Take good care of him. He'll lead you to the human world and you could find your human life there." A snow-white fox appeared from behind Kenshin and scampered its way to Kaoru. "I hope you have a happy life as a human."  
  
Kaoru finally found her voice. "No! Kenshin! I don't hate you! Please! Don't go!"  
  
Kenshin shook his head politely. "No... You told me once before that you hated everything vampire, everything sad, everything gloomy. Well, I'm all three and I'll be doing you a favor by disappearing from your life. Besides, I'll get to see your suicidal sister, Tomoe, right? I'll tell her you said, 'Hi.' But for now, I hope we'll meet again... Kaoru..."  
  
After that, he stepped backwards and plunged to his doom, meeting his fate.  
  
Now Kaoru was crying heavily. She ran. She ran to catch him. But she failed.  
  
"Kenshin!!! Don't! Don't... go..." Kaoru fell to the floor of the room, crying. 'He's gone,' she thought to herself,' He's really gone this time, isn't he? Its Tomoe's, isn't it? It's my damn's sister's fault. She made Kenshin fall in love with him, then faked insanity, and killed herself! Damn it! Tomoe! Why'd you have to be suicidal?! Can't you do that without bringing Kenshin down with you?!"  
  
Kaoru punched a hole in the floor. "Damn it..." She cried some more, tears flowing freely now.  
  
"It's my fault... It's always my fault... I'm so pathetic... Why can't I be like everyone else?! Why can't I just live like this in the vampire world? I should be thankful that I was born here. Why? Why?! Why!" Kaoru punched the already abused floor and made the previous hole deeper. "I'm so pathetic..." She then cried herself to sleep. Shiroi, the fox, walked up to her and nudged its nose on hers. It meowed and started to cry.  
  
End flashback  
  
"I don't know, Sano-kun," Kaoru said wearily, "Just take me to a bar or something. I'm hungry."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure, jou-chan," Sano easily complied. He knew what happened all those years ago. He knew what happened to Kaoru during that time. He knew it all too well. He thought to himself,' I'm so grateful...to Kenshin's brother. If it wasn't for Battousai, I'm sure jou-chan would still be broken.' Sano turned his head to the direction of the vampire world. 'Yo, Battousai,' Sano thought to his old friend,' Thanks. If it weren't for you, jou-chan would've committed suicide 200 years ago. So I'm going to take care of the little missy. I'll guard her with my life. Don't you ever forget that, buddy.'  
  
Kaoru knocked on Sano's head. "Human world to Sano," she said," Oh no! Mayday! Mayday! Houston, we have a problem!"  
  
Sano was immediately slapped out of his daze, literally. "Oh huh? Oh yeah, yeah. I'm awake now, jou-chan. There's no need to slap me again. It still hurts, thank you very much." He rubbed his now reddish cheek.  
  
They entered the dimly lit bar.  
  
In the darkest corner of the bar, there was a hooded figure. You could barely make out his vague silhouette. He spied on our little Kaoru from the moment she entered the bar.  
  
The place was filled from floor to the ceiling of the 4th floor with alcohol and smoke. Kaoru coughed a bit and pinched her nose.  
  
"Sano," she complained, "How do you put up with all this? I mean, doesn't it hurt your nose? I knew humans had a bad sense of smell, but I didn't know it was this bad!"  
  
Sano sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ah well," he answered," You'll get used to it after a long while. And by long while, I mean a couple years."  
  
Interrupting their conversation, a drunk man cam up to Kaoru and slumped his arm over her shoulder. "Hey, baby," he said, "Want to get a few drinks with me?" He had lust written all over his eyes. "And after that... you want to have a little fun upstairs?" He trailed his wandering fingers from Kaoru's cheek to the top of her left breast. Kaoru, by now, was furious.  
  
'How dare he?!' she fumed, 'How dare he, a human, even think to touch the princess of the vampire world?! That's it! When I return home, this man's head is mine!'  
  
Noticing the look of murder on Kaoru's face, Sanosuke came by for the rescue. He tapped the man on the shoulder and said politely, "Excuse me, sir. That's my girl you're talking to. Leave her alone."  
  
The drunken man looked at the serious expression on Sano's face and left, bumping into a few people on the way.  
  
"Heh, sorry about that, jou-chan," Sano said as he led Kaoru to the counter. (Is that how you call it? It's a counter where you sit down and wait until the bartender is available to attend to you... Is that what you call it? A counter? Doesn't it have some kind of fancy name or something? Maybe I'm just wasting my time thinking about this predicament...)  
  
"Sano-kun," Kaoru warned," If something like that happens again, I probably won't handle my anger, although I wouldn't mind too much to have that human's head propped as a trophy above the guest room fireplace."  
  
Sano shook his head in defeat. "You may be and look like a princess, but you certainly don't act like one," he concluded," No wonder Battousai never asked you out." This comment hit a nerve.  
  
Kaoru punched him right across the face and walked away, leaving unconscious for a bit. After the punch, every man in the bar looked at her with murder in his eyes. Kaoru didn't fail to notice this. "What?!" she eyed them suspiciously.  
  
All the men surrounded her. Then they started to talk. One random man said," You know what you just did their, little missy? You hit a man. That's right! A man! And you know what happens when a woman hits a man?" Kaoru cocked an eyebrow in annoyance. "We hang them! We hang them in front of all the women in the kingdom as a reminder to them that they are lowlifes! They need to learn to respect men! After all, we are superior."  
  
Kaoru was silent throughout that little speech of his. The men thought that she was so scared and frightened that she was speechless. Boy, were they wrong.  
  
Another man chuckled evilly. "So you're afraid now, aren't ya? Well, I'm sure you've learned your lesson by now, pretty. We'll let ya go this time. Next time, I'm not so sure you'll get away with a simple hanging."  
  
"Are you afraid about what we're going to do to ya?"  
  
"Of course she is! Just look at her! She's speechless with fright!"  
  
Kaoru was definitely mad now, but she maintained her emotionless demeanor. She replied," Scared? Ha! Don't make me laugh! I wasn't speechless because I was scared. I was speechless because I was shocked! I've always believed that everybody in this world had at least some beauty in them. But now you've just proven me wrong. I have never seen any uglier bastards such as yourselves! You're so funny!" And there she stood. The princess of the vampire world stood in the middle of a crowd of semi-drunk men, laughing haughtily.  
  
Then and there, the men strike at her.  
  
thunder sister: Hmmm... Maybe I should stop the story here... looks at a mob of angry readers and then looks back at her computer Nah, I'd like to live a few more decades...  
  
Then and there, the men strike at her. "We'll show you to respect us men!"  
  
At that precise moment, the mysterious hooded figure stepped in, interrupting the soon-to-be fight.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I'm going to end it here. I haven't done many cliffhangers ever since I updated chapter 9 to my infamous fanfic, What the Hell is Going On! I know I haven't updated that for a while... I don't know. It's just that... It brings back memories. That's all. Like when I used to have certain people be my friends... Oh well. That was 6th grade! Moving on to 7th grade! Whoo! I'm starting school on the 7th of September. So I better get moving on these updates. It just may my last! (A very distressed Female Hitokiri Battousai appears from behind thunder sister with a knife in hand) Okay, okay, so maybe not my last, last... But last for the summer vacation period. Yeah! That's it! (sighs as FHB disappears) Oh my loyal fans! I feel so loved! .  
  
I have a question for Royal Jester. Can I use your character? I think his name was... Konjiro? I think... I'm not so sure... Oh well, I'll look at your story later to see what his name is. So yeah.. Just asking... Can I use him? If you don't like him, I could always beat him to a bloody pulp in this fic's future chapters. If you do like him... I just won't beat him as much.  
  
Konjiro: Hey! Why do you hate me?  
  
Thunder sister: Because, you're being mean! (Starts poking him with a stick)  
  
Konjiro: How am I being mean? (Tries to run away from thunder sister)  
  
Thunder sister: Ah, well. Beat him later. (Pushes Konjiro into a small cage that could only fit Yahiko) Speaking of Yahiko... He WILL be in this fic, but later on... WAY on.  
  
Konjiro: (Whines) This cage is sooo small!!!  
  
Thunder sister: No complaining! You must atone for your evilness!! (Continues poking him with a stick)  
  
Konjiro: Owie! You're so mean! (Tries to flick the stick out of thunder sister's hand)  
  
Thunder sister: (Throws the stick somewhere random and ends up hitting Kenshin on the head) Yes! Strike! I mean, um, sorry there Kenni.  
  
Kenshin: (Swirly eyes) Oroooroooorooo?!  
  
Thunder sister: (mutters) Stupid wanderer.... (mutters some more) Can't even stop yourself from killing that stupid Tomoe... (even more muttering) Doesn't even know what 'oro' means...  
  
Kaoru: Um... thunder? You're muttering to yourself again. Your friends keep on telling you not to do that.  
  
Thunder sister: Sure, sure, whatever. (looks at the bottom of the computer) Whoa! (starts freaking out) I typed 6 and a half page! It's a new record for me!!! . I knew you guys reviewing for me would help out!  
  
Kaoru: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Thunder sister: Thank you to Royal Jester for letting me use Konjiro! (Please?) Thank you to all the people that reviewed to me. 


End file.
